


Dreams

by LadyBrooke



Series: Dreams of a Different World [2]
Category: The Silmarillion and other histories of Middle-Earth - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: Alternate Universe, Angst, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-27
Updated: 2013-07-27
Packaged: 2017-12-21 11:59:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 400
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/900052
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LadyBrooke/pseuds/LadyBrooke
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Turgon curses the Valar for the lessons his daughter has learned.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Dreams

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the Fan-Flashworks prompt 'Teaching'.

Turgon grabs his daughter and drags her inside, while Idril stares at the sky. Elenwë is waiting for them, all of the windows now shut and bolted against whatever is out there. Silence is all around them, as Turgon’s followers and servants nervously go about their business, always afraid to make noise and bring wrath and ruin down upon them.

Turgon hurries to their rooms. They are in the deepest part of the buildings now, and Turgon forces himself to smile at his mother as they pass her. Anairë makes the effort to smile back, though it is laced with bitterness that cannot be hidden.

He knows this bitterness as well as anyone. He tries to keep from teaching it to his daughter, preferring instead to educate her in the arts and knowledge that he learned as a boy. But Idril has learned her lessons too well, lessons about not lingering outside, not making noise, and Turgon curses the Valar every day for what their life has become.

When his brother had vanished, Turgon had thought that the odd things that had haunted them for so long were over. Then the same had happened to his father, having odd dreams of what could have been. Grandfather had been the next, disappearing late one night rambling about his oldest son and how things could have been different.

Turgon has never figured out what exactly was going on, if those dreams had really been dreams or if they had been looks into another version of them. Was Irmo determined to drive them mad?

But then the darkness had come closer. Melkor, with his words and promises, seducing first the smiths of the Noldor and then the sailors of Alqualondë.

It had been too late when the Valar finally realized what was going on. They had driven Melkor from Valinor, but there was no force strong enough left to reclaim the outer lands from him. Olwë had been the first of those in Valinor to succumb even without Melkor having to set food on these lands, when a boat carrying the dead bodies of his brothers had drifted to the shores.

Turgon had dreamed the night that happened. He cursed that day as well, and when his sister dreamed.

Idril is afraid to sleep now. There are some lessons that are taught without words, and the House of Fingolfin has learned them well.


End file.
